Progression of Love
by Naruto016
Summary: Do you feel anything when you are dead? Perhaps. There is one feeling that stays with you forever. No matter where you go. That feeling is called, "True Love" Being alone in this world isn't easy. And everyone knows that.
1. Chapter 1

**I kept on re-writing and editing this so much. Each version was terrible and it had too many time skips. So I finally decided on this. Please review. :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Alive And In Love**

Deep into winter, where the snow falls endlessly. There was one girl by the name of Melody. In her hand was a brilliant flower. The forget-me-not. Just as summer ended, she had placed it inside a small circular object. An object to preserve things forever. It was not last summer when this happened, but years ago. Back then, Melody met a boy. A boy with hair as blonde as the sun and who's smile would break away the storm. He asked her to never forget him and one day, they would be together again, running and playing in the fields like young children.

...

"Melody-chan, come and play with us." Kushina called out to the lonely girl. Nobody wanted be with Melody Uchiha. Her parents were way too strict to even let her come close with the normal village children. "You must learn the ways of the Uchiha even though you are a half-blood." Everyone in the Uchiha clan would say. Melody was a bright girl but she couldn't stand being away from the outside world. She loved to be with others.

"Maybe next time Kushina." Melody responded, turning her back on Kushina and walking back inside. She was grateful that Kushina understood her. As she stood from the window, gazing sadly at all the kids and their laughter, she thought about how fortunate they were.

Fugaku walked down the hall and saw the young girl. "Melody, would you like to train with me?" He was acting kind today, normally, he would just pretend she didn't exist. Melody knew she shouldn't belong here. She wasn't a full blood Uchiha anyways. Her mother was of the Andron clan. Another ancient clan with an ancient kekkei genkai. Most her clan didn't exist anymore ever since the last ninja war.

"Sure Fugaku, but I really would love it if I could play with Kushina and the others." Melody regretted it when it came out of her mouth. She bit her lip as she prepared for the harsh reply.

"Melody Uchiha! No, no, no, you know you can't! Not with that monster! The nine tails is in her."

"Cousin Fugaku... please."

"No is no! I am six years older than you so deal with it! It's the way of the Uchiha, now go practice or train. If you fail the exam in a few weeks everyone will be disappointed in you."

Melody hung her head low and walked to their training grounds. Melody knew she was talented and she could easy pass. But being 11, she deserved freedom. The freedom of being like others. Kushina was not only her best friend but her biological sister. It was a secret they had shared. Her bloodline was very long and historical.

"Hai!" She hit the wooden puppet with all her might, focusing her chakra to the end of fingertips. Then with the slam against the wood, she broke her chakra to let it seep at an amazing speed at the puppet in result, smashing it to pieces.

That was just her way. Being half from the Andron clan, she's always had this amazing analytical ability. Her clan was famous for their kekkei genkai, the Earrowgan (Pronounced, arrew-gan or arrow-gan). The analytical eye. Although she had not awakened it yet, she had already developed some parts of this ability.

...

_Weeks later, after the graduation._

"Team 2, Kushina Usamaki, Owaveus Hyuuga, and Mikoto Uchiha."

Kushina sympathetically looked at Melody. Melody didn't mind, Mikoto was nice and Owa was extremely smart. She knew Kushina would love her team since she's been crushing on Owa ever since. Although she did want to be on the same team as her sister.

"Team 3, Minato Namikaze, Melody Uchiha, Ibiki Morino. **(Sorry readers if it doesn't make much sense or the age is wrong)**

Melody gasped. The legendary Ibiki was on her team. He was know for his studies outside of class for neruscience.

"Yeah, Melody and Ibiki, you better be careful cause I'm going to beat all of you!" Minato flashed his winning smile.

Minato, the kid who would always claim that he would be hokage. Melody smiled to herself understanding perfectly because that was her dream too. Minato was like the light in her life. He inspired her in every way possible. She knew that she would love this team. Well, maybe... because Jiraiya was their sensei.

...

_Time Skip: Huge Time Skip_

"Jiraiya-sensei! Teach us some more moves!" Itachi and Shisui cried out happily.

Kushina, Melody and Minato looked from nearby smiling. But then Melody stood up and punched the old geezer on the head. "Sensei, don't teach these young boys how to become perverted!"

"You are scarier than Kushina in a way. But I guess that's okay since you are pregnant. Haha, my dear. Time flies." Jiraiya smiled softly.

Minato laughed nervously. Kushina and him had been on bad terms ever since Minato chose the older sibling to be his wife. Both sisters love Minato dearly but in the end, he had to chose one.

"Minato, I envy you. Crowded around by girls. Haha." Jiraiya's laugh was horrifying and ugly. But caring at the same time.

Itachi was only 2 at the time and looking at them with huge curious eyes. "Melody-sama, are you going to have a girl or a boy?"

Melody smiled. "I'm not sure yet but I'm hoping for it to be a girl. Then you two can fall in love."

"Ewwwwwww" Itachi ran around with a disgusted look.

"They are so cute." Kushina peered at the boys.

This afternoon was filled with laughter unlike the one to come. Tragedy filled the air.

...

"This is an S-ranked mission. Find an organization called the Akatsuki and form an alliance."

...

Minato stood over her dead body. Dreading what to tell his young daughter back home. "Melody..." he trembled.

_Flashback_

_Melody knelt in front of him breathing heavily. "Minato, live. Live for the sake of people. You are the Hokage so live."_

_The blonde narrowed his eyes in frustration. What good was he if he couldn't even save his wife? And what would their daughter think? "Hold on Melody, the medical corps are coming." _

_The rain splashed down on her drenched red hair. Pools of blood were on the ground next to them. Minato held her in his arms. "_

_She dug in her pocket to find a scroll. "Give this to our daughter waiting back home. Please, I sense things brewing up. Keep her from knowing that she ever had a mother. And prevent others to know that you are her father. Because I want you to make Kushina's wish come true. Be with her. Please."_

_The Hokage raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"_

_"My dying wish."_

_"Wha-what... Very well."_

_"I love you."_

_"And I forever will too."_

_"Thank you."_

_ "That's all you could say?"  
><em>

_"Shut up. Keep... her... safe."_

_End of flashback_

"Darn, darn, darn. Curse the world." Minato sank down in fury, sadness and confusion. He couldn't take this. Especially since good things just happened. He had a daughter, and a team. But now, there was a price. Melody just had to die.

It was life. There was no other way to explain it. It was just life.

**...**

**Drat, I wanted to make it longer. Oh well, I guess I can't cause it doesn't fit at all. Btw, Melody isn't the main character no matter what you think. Her daughter is. **

**-Naruto016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, I promise, this chapter's better than the last. I'm just terrible at writing prolouges. Please enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Stephina is her name**

"Lord Hokage, are you sure?"

"Yes. Melody has relatives living in Konoha. Find them and tell them. From this day on, my wife is Kushina Usamaki and I do not have any children left."

"Yes sir."

...

_Time Skip: Minato's daughter is 3 years old._

Minato glanced up from the book he was reading to watch Kushina do housework. "Hey darling, I think we should name the baby noodles. I mean, if I love ramen that much, then he has to also."

Kushina glared at the lazy Hokage. Then she sighed. "If only Melody was here to see this. She would be so proud."

The Hokage's eyes snapped open. "Let's go visit her daughter then! I bet that brilliant girl could figure it out. She's already quite a genius."

"Yeah... maybe." Kushina loved the young girl, don't get that wrong. But she's always thought Minato didn't truly love her. Part of him was still with Melody. Of course she would do anything to have her sister back. They were such great friends, the constant quarrels over Minato would only bring them closer. "On second thought, sure."

...

Hitoshi quickly weaved some hand signs and preformed a substitution justu. Her punch had missed by bit.

"Aww Hito, you're so fast." The girl wined. Hitoshi loved her pretty dirty blonde hair with a streak of red in the middle. She was unique.

"Nah, you just need to train more. You are coming to the academy in a year or so right? The Hokage approved of it. Gee, you're so young." Hitoshi responded.

"Shikia!"

The girl winced at being called that. She felt a wave of loneliness for no reason whenever she was called that. It was her birth name, the name her mom had given to her. Lord fourth had explained.

"It's Minato-sama and Kushina-sama." Hitoshi whispered to her. His fast reaction skills immediately allowed him to process the voice and decide an owner.

Indigo, the maid rushed out and bowed to them. "The children are in the yard." she said quietly.

"Thank you." Minato dipped his head and stepped outside.

"Shikia-chan, its me. Kushina and Minato." Kushina called out. Then she noticed Hitoshi. "Ah, hello Mister Ditsuyara, how's it been going?"

"Its fine Lady Kushina. Please don't speak to me like that, You know that I'm only 7 years old."

"You act like a grown-up though, Hitoshi-kun." Kushina smiled. Then she walked over to Shikia who was looking at the ground. She knew Shikia felt nervous around her. It was because of her special memory. Kushina looked too much like her mom. And although the red head had already explained to her about being sisters, she couldn't accept it yet.

"Hi Miss Kushina..." her voice sounded hoarse and timid.

"Shikia-chan, I-"

"Can you call me Stephina instead? Please?"Stephina whispered.

Kushina sighed in exasperation and started all over again. "Stephina, its nice to come and visit you. Perhaps you would like to come and see us sometimes? We are going to have a baby very soon."

Stephina nodded. "Yay! What are you going to name him?"

"I'd say, perhaps Noodles, or Soup, Chopsticks-" Minato started but got cut off when Kushina punched him on the head. "Oh shut up."

Hitoshi and Stephina looked at the two adults with wide eyes.

Kushina stopped in a mid-punch and noticed the two. "Oh sorry if I scared you. My husband here is a bit..." She thought, thinking of a nicer word than stupid. They were young children after all.

"It's okay Lady Kushina." Stephina replied, flustered. She was not used to just punching. In her diligent brain, she thought fighting had to do with killing. "I was thinking of the name, Naruto. You know, fish cake. If its a girl, I like the name Merodī."

Minato and Kushina stared at her agape. Without knowing, she had just stated her mother's name. Kushina swallowed. "Merodī? Are you sure sweetie?"

The girl nodded, her bright blue eyes inherited from Minato flashing in the light. "Melody, the light and logic in music. Merodī."

"Oh sure..." Minato said absent mindlessly, thinking about Melody. "I guess I'll be leaving then. Have a nice time Hitoshi and Stephina."

...

_Stephina first joins the academy. _

"Steffy! Come and sit here!"

As soon as Stephina heard the voice of her best friend Victory, she smiled and walked over. Victoria was her real name but everyone either called her Victory or Vicky. Victory was 6 years old, the normal age for entering the academy. Victory had always been more of a tomboy. She had short brown hair that curled slightly at the tips. Her eyes were the color of brilliant purple and that was her favorite color two. Victoria Hyuuga was her name.

"Hey Vicky Mouse, how's it been going?" Stephina had matured a lot since last year. It was a secret but her arrowgan eyes have already adjusted a few weeks ago and she was becoming smarter and smarter by the second.

"Good, you?" Anyone could see Victory was extremely nervous on the first day. She always was.

Stephina noted the worry in her eyes. "Chill, where's Florentine?" Florentine was her second best friend, also the girl that would always support her whenever she needed it. Thats how besties were.

"I don't know, Flora was here a second ago. Probably chasing after some guys."

Florentine was known as the prettiest and cutest girl at school. Her long wavy brown hair outlined her large hazel eyes. She would host a lot of parties and proms. She was not entirely the best at ninjustu in the class but she was sure attractive.

Just then, the teacher walked in. "Hello hello students. My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the substitute until your real teacher gets back. I specialize in interrogation but don't feel scared because of that. Or feel completely free. " Then he grinned evily.

Some classmates shuddered at that thought. Ibiki turned around and continued talking while writing on the chalk board. "Listen up, this afternoon, we will have students from higher classes to visit us, be aware that these students are some of the best. Class dismissed for lunch."

...

After lunch, a few older students began filing into the class. One by one, they introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Shisui Uchiha and I enjoy weapon ninjustu."

"I am Might Gai and although I am a chunin already, I came here because I heard you needed a Taijustu student!"

"Itachi Uchiha. I am not pleased to meet any of you. I do genjustu."

"Hi, I'm Hitoshi Distuyara and I specialize in medical ninjustu."

"Anko Mitarashi, I am also a senior/chunin. I like, blood thirsty children..."

"I'm Kale Sepand. I specialize in kenjustu."

A lot of other chunin, and ninjas from higher classes introduced themselves. Then, Ibiki walked over and told the kids to move their butts to find the one you are interested in.

Stephina turned around to Victory and saw her friend's eyes shining at Itachi. Vic wasn't the one to have a crush or be obsessed with boys but Itachi was... adorable... "I'm doing genjustu."She announced, walking over the emo Uchiha.

Flora walked up and whispered, "Anko-chan scares me. I think I'll go with Kale though."

Soon, all the children, one by one, found the one they were interested in. Stephina was fascinated with all of them but she decided to go with Medics. Turns put that Emmeline, the school gossip girl, and JH, Jordan Hooligans class clown, were both there.

"Oh hey Stef, how are you? Never thought you would be interested in this." Hito smiled warmly.

Stephina curtly nodded, not wanting the other students to see a that she had friends as higher ups. But it was too late, the other students squinted at her and nodded to each other.

One of them opened their mouth to say a cutting remark but was stopped by a loud noise. A dark slithering thingy crawled up the walls and everyone shreiked in terror as it evilly grinned, they all knew who it was. And like that, it dove for Stephina.

**...**

**Cliffhanger! Okay, have a nice day. See ya.**

**-Naruto016**


End file.
